


and the black smoke rises

by highwaytune



Series: Danger Days Year 10 [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: (kinda), Danger Days Year 10, Gen, Morning Routine, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, this... is written so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytune/pseuds/highwaytune
Summary: ghoul's an early bird.
Series: Danger Days Year 10 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	and the black smoke rises

**Author's Note:**

> [ DANGER DAYS YEAR 10: Day 5, Fun Ghoul - 8 November 2020, 2:20 AM ]  
> \+ literal days late, but school kicked my ass so i have an excuse (i guess).   
> \+ title references greta van fleet's "black smoke rising" which is a song i've long associated with fun ghoul. a month of greta titles continues, which i'm sure you guys already hate.

Contrary to popular belief, Fun Ghoul _is_ an early bird.   
  
Early bird, as in, up at the _ass crack of dawn_. Up before the sun, staring into the bottom of a dark cup of bitter coffee and smiling to himself.   
  
Once he finishes choking down that coffee -- or, can we call it that? -- might just be sludge, but he's ready to work. Ghoul drags last night's project out, already pondering what the best way to go about continuing it is. Usually, it's to just _stare it down_. Something'll pop into his head, right?  
  
Yep. Within a few minutes, Ghoul's laser-focused on connecting wires and parts and... whatever evil little things he does. At this point, he's either glaring at his own work while his tongue peeks out from between his lips, or he's getting frustrated at how his hair gets in his eyes.   
  
By now, the sun's up over the horizon, just peeking in to say hello to the only one of the Four that's awake. "Good morning," he says instinctively to that big ol’ star, pulling his black-stained hands back from his project to gather his choppy, unintentionally-layered hair into something that could be categorized as a ponytail.  
  
Sometimes he's joined by a half-asleep member of his crew, but most of the time it's still too early. By now, the half-awake sun is keeping Ghoul in good spirits with its company. A smile, a real _smile_ on his face, hands busied with wiring, and brain going a million miles a minute.   
  
By the sun is round and bright white over the sand in the distance, Ghoul has certainly got company. Company, of course, that's staring into the bottom of their own maybe-coffee, mumbling half-asleep somethings while Ghoul nods along like they know what the fuck Poison-or-maybe-Kobra-or-Jet is saying.   
  
Once everybody’s up, Ghoul usually either abandons his project for a few hours before he ultimately wanders back, or he stays focused for just a bit longer before breakfast. Good morning, killjoys… Don’t be alarmed if you hear a loud bang, or see a big red cloud. It’s just Ghoulie, ‘kay?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please let me know what you thought on my tumblr cherrikisser :)


End file.
